One more step
by SiriuslyFinnickingRiddikulus
Summary: Something happened to Draco. Hermione, just confused as he is. (Contains suicide.) First fanfic. Rated T to be safe. Don't read if it might upset you.


It was then I knew. I knew he wasn't going to take me back. After a long time of begging, it was late when I gave up. He wouldn't listen. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't do anything. Especially with me.

It was in the morning which I arrived at his house. Just after 10:00am, he had asked me round for a talk. I had two feelings, one) he could be asking me something important or two) he was going to do something drastic. It was in his voice, I should have realised that. When he called, his voice was full of anxiety.

I knocked on his small flat door and waited patiently with butterflies in my stomach. A minute or so later, the wooden door creaked open to reveal a shaken shadow of what was once a beautiful man. I quickly ran into his arms, knocking him back a few paces. God, how I had missed him. It had been what felt like years but was only days since we had last seen each other. Carefully, I let him go from my vice like grip.

I looked him up and down. Something had happened to him since I last saw him. His former jet platinum blonde hair had started to gain grey hairs. He had black bags under his eyes. They were a beautiful silver which had showed passion and love when I had last looked at them, now they seemed as though they had lost their shine and all life had disappeared. He had lost his colour in his face. It was as if someone had drained him from everything which everyone envied.

Pale and empty were the only words which could describe him at that moment. He had lost all form of life.

"Draco?"

There was no reply.

"Draco, speak to me!" Hermione was starting to get distressed and it was showing in her voice. Her thoughts were clouded with questions. What's wrong with him? What happened while we weren't together? They spun round my head at lightning speed. Before she knew it, she had passed out on the floor only to be left there by her one and only true love.

*1 day later*

Hermione woke up with a pounding head. Her heavy eyelids lifted and her eyes accustomed to the bright light which filled the room. Still in the same clothes as the day before, Hermione felt unclean. Gently, she raised herself from the cold, wooden floor and adjusted her clothes. There was a sudden bang from the room across her. Cautiously, she tip-toed over to the source of the noise. Very carefully, Hermione opened the door just enough to see through the crack. There was nothing, only the wind blowing against the furniture in the abandoned room.

What had happened she wondered? The last she could recall was seeing Draco doing nothing and then it was blank.

Draco had watched as the love of his life collapsed. He couldn't do anything to prevent it. After all, his whole being had been taken over by some monster. There was nothing left of the young, handsome man he was. It could have been anyone. But it ended up being him, the one with a life which was perfect in his eyes. He had a girlfriend, a home, food and then this bombshell occurred. After Hermione lay still on the floor motionless, Draco carefully and slowly walked to his bedroom, with all the memories of the two together. Photographs covered his wall. Something struck him but in a nano second it was gone. Something happened, but what? His mind was blank all the time, only occasionally would it fire up long enough so he could do something productive with himself. He wasn't co-operating like normal. There were rare whispers in the back of his mind. They never bothered to become louder and clearer. He had never felt as isolated before. He felt trapped. Trapped inside an abyss full of other people desperate to escape. Nothing could help him, well that's what most people thought. They let their mind play tricks on them and gave up on everything worth living for.

Hermione was and still is beautiful. Her soft brown curls lay spread in every direction on the hard wooden floor. He felt paralysed. None of his body would move to her side to aid her back into consciousness. He had to leave her there. Her eyelids were shut tight as though in a nightmare but no sweat was visible. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? Her eyebrows were frowning but that didn't mean anything. Lips slightly parted. Pale skin. Was she alright?

There was only one way he could be rid of life. Be rid of everything. Draco ran, as far away as he could to the closest cliff. He stood there regaining his breath. After a long and hard think, he made up his mind. With apprehension he took small and steady steps to the edge. One last look at the direction he came from. He saw someone running towards him, her hair, her physique, her whole being seemed familiar. With each second passing, he got closer to death. His face showed bewilderment. Something which wasn't new to him. One more step.

She could see him and he could see her. Closer she got, but the further away he got. With the last remaining energy she had, she sprinted to him. One more step.

He was so close to the edge, he could feel the drop. So near. So close. So scary. Draco fell. All senses lost, his brain was paralysed like his limbs. The wind against his back, pushing him up but gravity pulled him down. Draco hit the ground which forced the air out of his lungs. He was choking for breath, but having no oxygen meant he wouldn't function properly. Something tug on his hand. Something or someone was speaking to him. With great difficulty, Draco managed to say 'goodbye'. Slowly, like someone wanted to torture him, Draco crept into a black abyss. He was drifting in and out of life but unconsciousness waved over him. And he was lost to the world.


End file.
